Bonne aventure
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: Que dire? Axel pousse Roxas à voir une voyante pour la marrade, mais la blague est sur eux! / Rating M car LEMON/SMUT


Hello! Encore un OS que j'ai écrit y'a un moment déjà! o/

 **Titre:** Bonne Aventure

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** Nawak, ils étaient hors de contrôle! Y'a des références diverses et variées, j'espère que vous les saisirez toutes, haha! (Y'en a genre trois, but still)

 **Pairing:** Akuroku

 **Disclaimer:** KH et ses personnages appartiennent à leur créateur! Pas à moi, malheureusement :/

 **Merci spécial à:** MlleRed, ma fidèle première lectrice! Plein de coeurs pour toi! :3 Elle m'a soufflé quelques idées, allez lire ses histoires, elles sont cools! ouo)/

* * *

« Je te mets au défi d'aller voir une voyante ! »

« Non, Axel. »

« Bah quoi ? Allez ! On va rigoler ! Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que l'avenir te réserve ?»

« Okay, mais tu viens avec moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Allez ! On va rigoler ! Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que l'avenir te réserve ? » Mon meilleur pote finit par en rire et me donne une accolade.

« Okay, Roxas, t'as gagné ! Je viens avec toi ! »

On prend rendez-vous avec une certaine Naminé. Elle nous indique son adresse et Axel et moi nous y rendons. Elle nous accueille sur le pas de sa porte. Elle est blonde avec les cheveux mi-longs ramenés sur le côté et est vêtue d'une robe blanche.

« C'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais la voyante. »

« Vous m'imaginiez comment ? Avec un foulard, des lunettes, des bagues sur tous les doigts et des vêtements amples ? Les clichés perdurent à ce que je vois. Mais je vous en prie, entrez donc. » Je ne sais plus où me mettre. On entre chez elle, les murs sont blancs avec quelques cadres accrochés ici et là, il y a des photos mais surtout des dessins. Très jolis d'ailleurs.

« Asseyez-vous. » Elle prend place en face de nous. « Quel est la raison de votre ve- » Naminé s'interrompt et nous regarde, les yeux écarquillés, comme en transe.

« Tout va bien, madame ? » Axel se penche vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille qu'elle est vachement douée pour faire croire à un état de transe, il ajoute que c'est une sacrée comédienne.

« L'amour ! Le destin ! Deux amants prédestinés l'un pour l'autre ! » Elle semble se calmer et nous regarde à nouveau normalement.

« Alors ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » On se regarde Axel et moi, choqués par le manque de réaction à son espèce de truc flippant.

« On veut connaître notre avenir. »

« Une préférence pour la méthode ? Tarot ? Marc de café ? Boule de cristal ? Lignes de la main ? » On fait beaucoup moins les malins que plus tôt dans l'après-midi. On ne sait pas quoi répondre à sa question.

« Oh ! Peut-être est-ce la première fois que vous voyez une voyante ? » Naminé nous sourit.

« Oui, en effet. » répond Axel. Notre hôte prend un paquet de cartes dans un tiroir et commence à les mélanger.

« Par qui je commence ? »

« Roxas ! » Axel me lance un regard amusé.

« Très bien. » Elle dispose ses cartes sur la table et les retourne une à une. « Alors… Je vois de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour. Une vie assez mouvementée aussi. Vous rencontrerez votre âme sœur, une personne avec qui vous pourrez tout partager sans gêne, ni honte. Quelques obstacles, mais rien d'insurmontable. Beaucoup vous envieront. Faites attention aux signes. Ensuite, à vous, monsieur. » Elle répète l'opération et semble étonnée.

« Tiens ? Étrange. » Elle se parle à elle-même. Elle reprend ses cartes, les mélange à nouveau, mais les mêmes ressortent, et dans le même ordre.

« Très étrange. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Ce n'est pas pour vous, Roxas, que j'ai tiré, mais pour vous deux, ce qui change l'interprétation des cartes. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demande Axel.

« Ça veut dire que Roxas ne va pas rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau, mais que cette personne avec laquelle il est lié par le destin n'est autre que vous. » Axel me regarde, on est un peu gênés.

« Cette séance vous coûtera cinq mille munnies. » C'est pas donné, mais on paie et on part.

Une fois dehors, Axel et moi éclatons de rire.

« Liés par le destin.. Ben voyons ! »

« Tu vois, Roxas, je t'avais dit qu'on allait rigoler ! » Je suis un peu gêné car j'ai des sentiments pour lui, mais ne sachant pas si c'était réciproque, je n'ai jamais osé lui dire. On se connaît depuis toujours, on a tout de suite bien accroché. Ce n'est que récemment que j'ai compris la nature de mon affection pour lui. Je sais que ce qu'a dit Naminé est faux, mais ça a éveillé en moi une lueur d'espoir. Je baisse la tête et suis Axel vers le glacier, j'ai envie d'une glace à l'eau de mer pour me changer les idées.

« Ça ne va pas, Rox ? »

« Si, si. Tu veux une glace ? » Je lui propose tout en commandant la mienne.

« Non merci. »

« Axel qui refuse une glace à l'eau de mer ! J'aurais tout vu aujourd'hui ! »

« Le destin me dit ne ne pas en prendre une. » Et il rit. Je mange la mienne sur le clocher de la gare, et avant de jeter mon bâton, je vérifie si j'ai gagné ou non.

« Whoah ! Roxas ! Comment tu fais pour gagner à ce truc-là ? »

« Le destin, mec, le destin ! » On éclate de rire et nous descendons pour rentrer chez nous.

Arrivés chez nous, on se laisse tomber sur nos lits. Je suis claqué ! Mais je dois faire à manger. Je me relève donc et m'attaque au repas de ce soir. J'enfile mon tablier « Kiss the cook » et me rends dans la cuisine. Je sors des patates et de la viande du frigo. Je me retourne avec mon paquet et mon filet et me retrouve nez-à-nez avec Axel, presque contre son torse, je sens son souffle sur mon front.

« Bah alors, Rox ? On regarde pas où on va ? » Il me dit ça avec un grand sourire. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je m'écarte et pose mes aliments sur le plan de travail. Je lance la végétaline, et commence à éplucher les pommes de terre. Je suis assez maladroit avec ce nouvel éplucheur, j'espère qu'Axel va m'aider. D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

Je sens une pression sur mon dos, vois deux mains halées se poser sur les miennes, et sens un corps contre le mien. Mon cœur rate un battement. Je tremble un peu, mais continue à éplucher.

« Je vais t'aider. »

« Axel, si tu es dans mon dos, tu peux pas m'aider correctement ! » Il s'en va, je suis frustré que ce contact corps contre corps ait duré si peu de temps, mais je ne dois pas me laisser aller à la rêverie, je ne veux pas tomber de haut. Finalement, il a pris l'autre éplucheur, et nous finissons puis je lave les patates avant de les couper. On prépare notre repas doucement, et le mangeons tranquillement devant les infos.

Je m'en vais prendre une douche et me couche.

Je me lève en sursaut, je suis en retard pour la fac ! Et j'ai rendez-vous avec Xion à la gare du Couchant ! Argh ! Je me prépare en vitesse, prends une tartine en guise de petit déjeuner et cours vers le tram. Tram que je loupe. Et crotte ! Je sors mon téléphone et appelle mon amie pour la prévenir de mon retard.

« Sérieusement, Roxas ! Mais quel mollasson ! T'as fait quoi, cette nuit ? Tu t'es envoyé ton coloc ? »

« Hein ? Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ? »

« Roxas, je suis pas aveugle, t'en pinces grave pour Axel. D'ailleurs… Tu te décides quand à lui dire ? »

« Jamais ! Je ne veux pas gâcher notre belle amitié, on se connaît depuis toujours, c'est le premier ami que je me suis fait en arrivant à la Cité du Crépuscule ! »

« Roxas… Tu m'exaspères ! Enfin bref, je suis en voiture, je viens te chercher, où es-tu ? »

« A la gare. »

« Du couchant ? »

« Nope. »

« J'arrive ! » Peu de temps après avoir raccroché, j'entends klaxonner derrière moi. C'est Xion.

Je monte dans sa voiture et lui fais la bise.

« Ça va ? » Elle démarre.

« Bof, mal dormi. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Bah si tu veux, hier, on a fait un truc un peu stupide avec Axel. » Elle s'arrête au feu et me regarde.

« Raconte ! » Je baisse la tête, réalisant à quel point c'était débile de faire ça, j'ai presque honte de le raconter.

« On est allés consulter une voyante. » Xion éclate de rire.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Sérieusement. »

« Alors ? Elle a dit quoi ? » Elle a une lueur amusée dans le regard.

« Bah qu'on était prédestinés l'un pour l'autre, Axel et moi. »

« MÊME UNE INCONNUE LE VOIT ! ROXAS, MAIS MON DIEU ! MAIS REVEILLE-TOI ! »

« C'est du mumbo-jumbo ce qu'elle raconte, les voyantes, ça n'existe pas, 'fin, voir l'avenir est impossible, surtout avec des cartes. »

« Je peux t'en conseiller un bon. Il s'appelle Luxord, c'est un ami à Larxene. Va le voir un de ces jours, car je vois bien que tu te forces à ne pas y croire, que tu as une lueur d'espoir. On ira ensemble, si tu veux. » Elle prend ma main dans les siennes.

« Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux, Roxas. Je ne laisserai personne te rendre malheureux ! Ça, tu peux me croire ! »

« Euh, Xion ? Tu me fais peur. »

« Tu es mon bébé même si tu as deux ans de plus que moi, et le premier qui te brisera le cœur, je lui briserai la nuque. » Je pâlis. Elle est super sérieuse, en plus !

Elle se gare et nous sortons de sa voiture.

« Bah quoi ? Je t'aime, tu es comme mon petit frère ! Je veux te protéger ! » Elle me prend dans ses bras. Je lui rends le hug.

« Merci, Xion. Moi aussi je t'aime. » Là, elle me regarde avec un air très sérieux.

« No chick-flick moments. » Elle m'a sorti ça avec une grosse voix, oh mon dieu, je ne peux retenir mon fou-rire.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir rire. Je te trouvais tristoune ce matin. » On se sépare et je rejoins mon amphi.

La journée a été longue pour moi. J'attends mon amie sur le parking de la fac. Mais au lieu du petit véhicule noir de Xion, que vois-je ? La voiture décapotable rouge pétant d'Axel !

« Monte, loser ! On va faire des courses ! » Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec leurs références, aujourd'hui ?

« Ah ! Roxas ! » Tiens ? Xion ! « Salut Axel ! Par contre, si ça t'ennuie pas, je prends Rox avec moi pour la fin de la journée ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas le manger, je te laisse le soin de le faire, mais fais ça bien ! » Je me sens piquer un fard. Xion rit et m'emmène dans sa voiture.

« Rox, je vais t'emmener voir Luxord. Je viens avec toi, tu verras que ce ne sont pas des fadaises ! »

« Xion… J'ai envie d'y croire, mais tu ne trouves pas ça un peu gros ? Comme par hasard, je vais voir une voyante, pour la blague de base, et là, elle me sort qu'Axel et moi sommes des amants prédestinés, des âmes sœurs. »

« Raconte-moi tout. »

« Bah on y est allés, elle a eu une espèce de transe chelou, où elle disait des trucs genre « De l'amour ! Des amants prédestinés ! Le destin ! » puis, elle nous a tiré les cartes. Et là, elle a recommencé plusieurs fois car elle avait tiré exactement la même chose pour Axel que pour moi. Là, elle nous annonce que le tirage a été effectué pour nous deux et pas que moi. Et que nous étions des âmes sœurs, tout ça. »

« Avoue quand même que cette histoire de tarot est troublante ! »

« Xion, écoute, j'ai envie d'y croire, tu sais comme je tiens à Axel. Mais c'est du vent tout ça. Elle a dit ça car elle nous pensait en couple. »

« Bon, okay, on va aller voir Luxord, et on verra ce qu'il te dira, ça te va ? » Elle me sourit, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir, c'est une si bonne amie !

« D'accord ! »

On se rend donc chez son voyant. C'est un homme d'environ quarante ans, aux cheveux décolorés ainsi que son bouc. Il a des piercings sur les oreilles.

« Bonjour, et bienvenue, je m'appelle Luxord, entrez. » Nous le suivons dans une pièce qui sent l'encens. Il y a des rideaux rouges sur les murs. Il y a une petite table ronde au milieu sur laquelle il y a une nappe colorée ainsi qu'une boule de cristal au milieu.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. » Xion et moi prenons place en face de lui. « Pour qui est-ce ? Monsieur ou mademoiselle ? »

« Pour moi. » Je réponds, pas très rassuré.

« Votre nom ? »

« Roxas. »

« Très bien, Roxas, quel genre d'information voulez-vous avoir ? »

« Mon avenir amoureux. » Il sort des cartes de tarot et commence à les mélanger. Il les pose sur la table de la même façon que Naminé l'avait fait. Il les retourne une à une.

« Que voyez-vous ? »

« Un homme. Proche de vous. Vous l'aimez. C'est réciproque. Des obstacles. Du bonheur. Des moments difficiles. Beaucoup d'amour. Vous pourrez compter sur le soutien inébranlable de cet homme. Votre âme sœur. Vous pourrez tout lui confier sans honte. Il sera votre meilleur allié quelque soit l'obstacle que vous rencontrerez. De plus, soyez attentifs aux signes. » Axel. Ma lueur d'espoir grandit, et ce n'est pas bon. Réveille-toi Roxas ! Tu ne peux pas te fier à ça, c'est un tissu de conneries !

Xion paie la consultation et me ramène chez moi.

« Tu vois ! Il t'a dit la même chose que ta voyante ! Je serais toi, je n'y prendrais pas à la légère comme tu le fais ! 'Fin, après, tu fais comme tu veux, mais à ta place, je commencerais à me poser des questions. »

« Mais c'est tout des bêtises, ça ! On ne peut pas voir l'avenir ! Ce sont des escrocs ! Tu te rends compte ? Quatre mille munnies pour un quart d'heure ! »

« Roh, Roxas ! Il t'a dit qu'il y avait un homme qui te plaisait et à qui tu plaisais, c'est pas un hasard, je suis sûre qu'Axel ressent un petit truc pour toi ! »

« Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs, s'il-te-plaît ! »

« D'accord, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'en donner. »

On arrive à la maison et je sonne. Ça sent le brûlé derrière la porte, je me demande ce qu'Axel est en train de faire. Il ouvre.

« Ah Rox ! Entre ! Où tu étais ? »

« Avec Xion, on a fait un tour en ville. » Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai été voir un médium, il va se moquer de moi.

« D'accord. » Il ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Super ! Au moins, je n'aurais pas à essayer de trouver une excuse bidon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines ? »

« De base, c'était un coq au vin. »

« De base ? »

« Oui, de base. Bah viens voir la tournure que ça prend. » Je m'approche de la casserole et en effet, ça n'a rien d'un coq au vin.

« Ton coq a la forme d'un cœur. »

« Tu trouves ? »

« Oui, regarde. »

« Maintenant que tu le dis. » Non, Roxas, ne pense pas aux voyants ! Ce n'est pas un signe ! Et il vient encore moins du destin !

On a finalement jeté la truc infâme qu'a essayé de préparer Axel, et j'ai fait des pâtes. On a mangé rapidement.

« Hey, Rox ? T'as pas oublié le mariage de Dem', demain, hein ? » Quoi ? C'est déjà demain ?

« Non, t'inquiète ! » J'avais complètement oublié !

« Je te le rappelle car je ne veux pas que tu te pointes demain en tee, jean troué et converse ! »

« T'inquiète ! J'ai une chemise et un fute pour les grandes occasions. » 'Fin, j'espère.

Je vais fouiller dans ma chambre à la recherche de vêtements élégants. Je trouve une chemise et un pantalon de costume. Heureusement que j'ai pas laissé ça chez mes parents !

Je vais me laver, l'eau chaude ruisselle sur mon corps, ça fait du bien après la journée que j'ai eue. Je prends le gant de toilette et commence à le frotter sur ma peau. Je ferme les yeux. Et là, je dérape. J'imagine les mains d'Axel sur mon visage, puis mon torse qui descendent doucement vers mon intimité. J'imagine la sensation de ses mains douces sur moi. Je l'imagine se mettre à genoux et me regarder avec un petit sourire pervers. J'imagine ses lèvres sur mon gland qui descendent sur ma verge qui se dresse à ces douces pensées. Mon cœur palpite. Il va finir par me sortir de la poitrine si mon cerveau continue de glisser comme ça ! Je peux sentir sa bouche humide qui va et vient autour de moi.

« Roxas ? » Mince !

« O-Oui, Axel ? »

« Tout va bien ? Ça fait longtemps que tu es là-dedans ! »

« Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! » Il m'a cassé mon groove ! Je finis de me laver, j'utilise de l'eau froide pour faire retomber la pression. Et je sors de la salle-de-bains.

Je finis par aller me coucher en attendant demain avec appréhension.

Axel me tire les couvertures pour me lever. Je finis par céder car j'ai froid. Je vais me doucher puis me préparer pour le mariage de Demyx et de l'autre sorcière de Larxene. Je m'habille et noue ma cravate.

« Whoah ! Rox ! Tu es très beau en chemise ! »Je me sens rougir comme une jeune fille en fleurs.

« Me-Merci. Tu es très élégant également. » Il porte une chemise noire avec un pantalon de costume noir.

On monte dans la voiture et nous y allons. Axel met de la musique.

« Never gonna give you up / Never gonna let you down » Je coupe l'ipod.

« T'es sérieux, là ? »

« Rox ! C'est ma chanson préférée ! Et le conducteur choisit la musique, le passager souffre en silence. » Et c'est reparti pour Never Gonna Give You Up. J'ai horreur de cette chanson, mais Axel l'adore. Je préfère largement Can't Take My Eyes Off You. Chanson qu'il trouve ringarde. Il peut parler !

Arrivé sur place, je félicite Demyx et lui souhaite beaucoup de courage pour sa vie avec Larxene. Il m'a dit qu'elle était bien plus gentille en privé que devant les autres. Mouais. M'enfin, je lui souhaite quand même beaucoup de bonheur.

La cérémonie a duré peu de temps et Larxene est rayonnante dans sa robe blanche. C'est une robe bustier avec de la dentelle sur le haut du vêtement. La traîne n'est pas très longue. C'est joli sur elle.

Arrivés au moment du lancer de bouquet. Elle le jette dans les airs et il tombe en direction de la tête de Xion, Axel et moi accourrons pour que ça ne tombe pas sur la tête de mon amie. On l'attrape en même temps, et nous nous regardons, abasourdis. Larxene se retourne.

« Ah ? Bah ça alors, par exemple, ce n'est pas courant ! »

On finit la journée dans une salle de fête. Demyx a chanté Je L'Aime A Mourir tout en jouant de la gratte pour Larxene qui était très émue par cette surprise. On l'a tous applaudi pour sa performance vocale et à la guitare. C'est un beau mariage, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ça ne finisse pas en divorce. Le dj lance un slow et Xion me jette dans les bras d'Axel.

Nous dansons lentement, son parfum envahissant mes sinus. Je pose ma tête sur son torse. C'est reposant, je ne peux retenir un sourire. Je lève le nez vers mon cavalier, il me regarde et me sourit. Je fonds. Je lève un peu plus la tête et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il m'embrasse doucement en retour et sourit contre ma bouche. Je l'aime. Mais tellement. Mon cœur va exploser. J'entends des applaudissements, je regarde dans la salle et tout le monde s'était mis sur le côté, tout autour d'Axel et moi. On sourit timidement, et on se retire dans la pièce à côté où il m'embrasse de nouveau. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et réponds à son baiser. Soudain, je réalise que c'est Axel, mon Axel et que ce comportement peut nuire à notre amitié, je ne veux pas le perdre, ça serait insupportable de vivre sans lui et m'enfuis.

J'attrape Xion par le bras.

« Xion, j'ai fait une connerie, ramène-moi, s'il-te-plaît, mais pas chez moi, chez toi, please, pour la nuit. » On sort de la salle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Elle m'ouvre sa voiture, et nous montons. J'éteins mon téléphone pour qu'Axel ne me joigne pas.

« J'ai embrassé Axel et Axel m'a embrassé. J'ai peur d'avoir tout fichu en l'air entre lui et moi. »

« Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, tu veux que je lui parle ? »

« Non, non, j'attends que ça se tasse et je ne veux pas lui en parler. »

« Roxas, s'il t'a embrassé, c'est qu'il en avait envie, il n'embrasse que quand il aime quelqu'un. » Mon cœur fait un léger bond dans ma poitrine. Non, impossible, Axel ne peut pas m'aimer comme je l'aime.

On arrive chez mon amie, elle me guide jusqu'à la chambre d'amis et me souhaite une bonne nuit.

Je me réveille doucement. J'ai du mal à croire ce qui s'est passé hier. Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour boire du jus de fruits mais qui vois-je ? Axel. Je panique intérieurement.

« Salut. Pourquoi tu as éteint ton téléphone ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Heureusement que je te connais bien ! Parce que sinon, je n'aURAIS JAMAIS DEVINE QUE TU ETAIS ICI ! TU M'AS FOUTU LA TROUILLE ! JE ME SUIS FAIT UN SANG D'ENCRE POUR TOI ! »

« Excuse-moi Axel, je... »

« Il n'y a pas d''excuse-moi' qui tienne, jeune homme ! » Il me regarde, énervé. Son visage finit par prendre un air inquiet, et il me prend dans ses bras.

« Pardon, Rox, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. Je m'étais inquiété pour toi. » Je me sens mal, du coup.

Je lui propose d'aller en ville pour nous changer les idées. Il accepte. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, mais je sais que l'incident n'est pas clos.

Dans la rue, il y a toutes sortes d'attractions.

« Approchez ! Approchez ! Oui, vous ! Messieurs ! Venez, venez ! Testez donc ma machine de l'amour ! »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas... »

« Allez-y montez ! » Axel et moi nous exécutons.

« A quoi elle sert, cette machine, au juste ? » demande Axel.

« Déterminer si vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Attention au résultaaaaaaaaat ! Suspeeeeeeeeeense ! »

« Bon, vous vous dépêchez ? » Au moment où je demande, un 'ting' se fait entendre.

« Votre compatibilité amoureuse est de….. CENT POURCENT ! Tenez ! Des chocolats pour vous remercier de votre participation ! » Il nous tend une boîte rose. Je l'ouvre, les chocolats sont en forme de cœur et ils sont de la même couleur que l'emballage. Sérieusement ? Et là, je repense aux médiums que je suis allé voir. Je secoue la tête, non, Roxas, c'est du mumbo-jumbo pour une ménagère de quarante ans qui cherche encore le prince charmant.

On entre dans Heartless, une boutique de vêtements. Des confettis nous tombent sur la tête et une musique se met en route.

« FELICITATIONS ! Vous êtes notre centième couple à entrer dans le magasin, voici un coupon de quarante pourcent de réduction sur tout le magasin ! » Sérieusement, on fait couple ?

Je remercie le vendeur et file au rayon des jeans. Il y en a deux qui me plaisent. Je vais les essayer et demande son avis à Axel. Je trouve que le premier me fait des fesses d'enfer ! J'adore !

« Il te va bien. Achète-le. » Je le vois se pencher pour regarder le miroir.

« Tu veux que je me tourne, peut-être ? »

« S'il-te-plaît. » Je m'exécute et le vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure dans la glace devant moi. Naaaah ! J'ai du rêver.

« Mais Axel, je rêve où tu... »

« Mon dieu que ce jean vous va bien ! » Le vendeur de tout à l'heure est venu voir du côté des cabines.

« Je le prends ! »

« Très bien, je vous laisse vous rhabiller, et je vous attends en caisse. »

Je vais payer et nous sortons du magasin. Nous allons nous installer dans un parc entre deux arbres. Je vois Axel tourner la tête comme si quelque chose avait retenu son attention.

« Hey, Rox, regarde ça ! »

« Quoi donc ? » Je m'approche et que vois-je ? Un cœur avec nos initiales à l'intérieur gravé sur un tronc.

« C'est drôle, ce sont nos initiales ! »

« C'est surtout stupide ! Quelle idée d'avoir gravé dans un arbre, sérieusement, les jeunes n'ont aucun respect pour la nature ! » Et là, je repense aux voyants qui disaient 'Soyez attentifs aux signes'. Je vais finir par croire qu'il y a en effet des signes qui nous poussent à être ensemble.

« Tu sais, Roxas, j'ai vraiment adoré la soirée d'hier soir. » Oh non.

« Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. » Il se rapproche vers moi. J'espère qu'il va pas remettre le baiser sur la table.

« J'aurais aimé qu'on finisse la soirée ensemble. A la maison, tu vois. » Il s'éloigne, se lève et va se promener un peu dans le square. Il revient vers moi avec une couronne de fleurs qu'il me met sur la tête en déposant un chaste et rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Où as-tu trouvé ces fleurs ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les ai pas arrachées, j'ai pris celles qui étaient au sol et les plus jolies. »

« D'accord. Merci. » Je souris timidement.

« Au fait, Roxas. Ne me fais plus de coup comme hier soir. Je sais que tu m'as fuit, mais ne recommence pas, s'il y a une prochaine fois. » Aie. C'est douloureux. Je m'excuse auprès de mon meilleur ami et il me prend dans ses bras. Les battements de son cœur sont rapides. Je glisse ma tête dans son cou et ferme les yeux. Je ne peux réprimer un petit sourire.

Axel me propose un restaurant pour ce soir. J'accepte son invitation, il demande une table au téléphone et nous nous rendons au Nobody. On s'installe à la table qu'a réservée Axel et le serveur nous montre la carte. Je choisis un veau saltimbocca, tandis qu'Axel prend une assiette de lasagnes et il commande du vin. On discute de choses et d'autres quand je sursaute à cause d'un morceau de musique inattendu, un mec joue du violon derrière moi, un chanteur est également présent et un autre type s'est pointé avec des roses à côté d'Axel. Il en prend une et me l'offre. Je le remercie en souriant. J'ai l'impression de rougir.

« Non, non ! Messieurs, vous vous êtes trompés de table ! C'est la table six, pas neuf ! » Merci, on avait un moment, et le gars a tout gâché.

Nous savourons notre repas, je dois dire que je me régale avec mon veau. Et Axel a l'air de beaucoup aimer ses lasagnes. On a bu la moitié de la bouteille à nous deux, le repas est exquis. Un serveur s'approche et nous verse du vin. 'Offert par la maison' qu'il dit. C'est assez alcoolisés qu'on quitte le restaurant après avoir payé. Je ne marche pas très droit et Axel me tient pas le bras.

On arrive à la maison, il ouvre et m'attrape façon princesse pour me faire rentrer dans l'appartement. Il me dépose dans le lit en souriant. Il va fermer la porte d'entrée pendant que je me déshabille. Axel revient vers moi.

« Tu sais, Roxas, au début, cette histoire d'âme sœur, ça m'avait fait rire et tout, surtout la partie où Naminé nous a dit de faire attention aux signes. Puis après, je ne sais pas… Le coq en forme de cœur, le slow au mariage, le bouquet de la mariée, la machine de l'amour, les chocolats aussi en forme de cœurs roses, le coup du centième couple à entrer dans le magasin, nos initiales gravées dans l'arbre, le violoniste, le chanteur et le vendeur de roses. Et puis, Roxas, pour être tout à fait honnête, je- » Je l'interromps avec un baiser.

« Je t'aime, Axel. »

« Mais moi aussi, Roxas. »

« Non, mais je t'aime. »

« Non, mais moi aussi. » Je crois qu'il ne comprend pas ce que je cherche à lui dire.

« Je crois que tu ne comprends pas. Je suis amoureux de toi. »

« Oh. » Il me regarde, étonné d'abord, puis il me sourit avant de me sauter dessus pour un baiser passionné.

« Moi aussi, Rox. Moi aussi. » On échange de nouveau un baiser.

« Tu sens l'alcool, Axel. »

« Toi aussi, Roxas. »

L'alcool ne nous a pas arrêté, on s'est embrassés une bonne partie de la nuit et nous nous sommes endormis l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Je me réveille à cause d'une odeur venant de la cuisine. Axel n'est plus dans le lit. Je me lève et vais voir ce qu'il fait.

« Que fais-tu ? »

« Bonjour, Rox. » Il porte mon tablier 'Kiss the cook', il est nu en dessous. Je m'approche de lui et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, Axel. »

« Je te fais des pancakes, ma spécialité ! J'ai été acheter de la confiture de lait comme tu aimes tant pour aller avec ce que je cuisine. »

Il retire le pancake de la poêle et je l'entraîne dans la chambre où je me débarrasse de son tablier et le regarde de haut en bas, scrutant chaque détail de son corps.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » Il me lance un regard assez provocateur. Je lève un sourcil et souris en coin.

« Ouais. » Il attrape mes jambes pour le faire tomber dans le lit, je pousse un petit cri de surprise et ris avant qu'il ne m'embrasse.

« Viens ici grand fou ! » Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'amène à moi pour l'embrasser goulûment. Il enlève mon boxer, me retrouvant ainsi nu devant lui. Il me regarde comme je l'ai regardé.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »

« Pas qu'un peu ! » Sa bouche vient se perdre dans mon cou et il suçote ma peau, laissant sûrement une ou deux marques sur son passage. Il descend sur mon torse, mon ventre qui se tord sous ses baisers. Il cherche un truc dans sa table de nuit, puis revient vers moi. C'est liquide et froid. Du lubrifiant. Sa main prend doucement mon intimité et commence à effectuer des va-et-vient doucement. Frisson. C'est encore meilleur que dans mon imagination. Il accélère un peu me faisant me cambrer légèrement. Gémissement.

« C'est ta première fois ? »

« Nope. Va plus doucement, s'il-te-plaît. » Il ralentit la cadence, j'aime quand c'est lent. Mon souffle, quant à lui, accélère.

« Rox, tu m'excites. »

« Toi aussi, tu m'excites, Axel. » Je dis son prénom dans un léger râle. Il remonte vers mon visage pour m'embrasser. Il me fait vibrer.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui. » Il stoppe tout mouvement sur ma verge, enfile un préservatif, et met du lubrifiant sur ses doigts.

« Tends les fesses vers l'arrière. »

Il en introduit un. Il bouge un peu, ça ne fait pas mal, c'est toujours un peu étrange, mais il s'en sort bien. Il en met un deuxième. Cette fois, je me crispe un peu, j'ai eu un peu mal. Je me détends comme je peux afin qu'il puisse introduire le second doigt. Il a finalement réussi. Vague de plaisir. Je tremble. Il a touché ma prostate. C'est bon. Il recommence. Cette fois, je gémis franchement son nom. Ça a duré un moment que j'estime être d'environ dix minutes.

« Axel, j'en peux plus. »

« Je ne veux pas te blesser alors prends ton mal en patience. »

Il ajoute un doigt, ça fait un peu plus mal, cette fois. Il le sent.

« Je ne bouge pas, Roxas, dis-moi quand tu es prêt. » Je respire profondément. Je pense à lui, à son sourire, à la façon dont mes soucis s'envolent dès que je le vois. Je ferme les yeux et souris. Je l'aime.

« C'est bon. » Axel commence à bouger lentement en moi. Il touche de nouveau cette petite zone très plaisante. Je tremble. J'en demande encore. Je le veux lui, je veux son membre. Je veux le sentir aller et venir en moi doucement. Je n'aime pas les rapports à la sauvage. J'aime savourer chaque mouvement.

Au bout d'environ cinq minutes, il retire ses doigts. Il tartine son sexe avec du lubrifiant avant de venir en moi. Il attend un signal pour bouger.

« Comment tu aimes ? Rapide et fort ou lent et langoureux ? »

« Plutôt lent. »

« Ça marche. » Je sens ses mouvements en moi. Il est doux, très doux. Il va tout doucement. Ça me plaît beaucoup.

Je commence à gémir son nom au rythme de ses coups de bassin. Je m'accroche à mon oreiller. Il prononce mon prénom dans un râle que je trouve très sexy ce qui augmente mon excitation. Je le sens attraper mes hanches et je tends mes fesses vers lui. J'en veux plus. Il touche de nouveau ma prostate. J'en réclame encore. Il tape sur ce point si sensible quasiment à chaque mouvement. S'il continue dans cette lancée, je vais me déverser sur mon lit.

« A-Axel… En-Encore, s'il-te-plaît. »

Je me contracte autour de lui sous l'effet du plaisir, j'entends un râle rauque et mon prénom. J'aime sa façon de dire mon nom dans ces conditions.

« Rox, je suis désolé, je vais pas tarder, je n'en peux plus. » Je me vide de ma semence en poussant un ultime gémissement au moment où il me dit ça.

« Vas-y, ne te retiens pas. » Il a atteint l'orgasme au bout du troisième mouvement de bassin. Il se retire et je me retourne vers lui.

« Je suis K.O. Je ne sens plus mes genoux. » Axel retire le préservatif, fait un nœud et je jette à la poubelle.

« Ça t'a plu ? » Il embrasse mon front.

« Beaucoup. » Ce que j'ai surtout aimé dans ce rapport, c'est qu'Axel a été très à l'écoute, pas comme mes anciens partenaires qui en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

« Par contre, tu m'excuses, mais je vais aller dormir dans ton lit car il y a du sperme dans le mien, et je ne sens plus mes jambes, je suis mort. »

« Mais je t'en prie. »

Je me lève et manque de tomber. Axel m'attrape en princesse et m'emmène dans son lit. Il me dépose doucement et me rejoint. Je me blottis contre lui et nous nous endormons l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

Et...

 **FIN!**

Merci d'avoir lu, et merci d'avance si vous me laissez un petit mot! :3 Ne soyez pas timides!


End file.
